1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless charging, and more specifically to devices, systems, and methods relating to wireless receive antennas configured for integration within an electronic device.
2. Background
Typically, each powered device such as a wireless electronic device requires its own wired charger and power source, which is usually an alternating current (AC) power outlet. Such a wired configuration becomes unwieldy when many devices need charging.
Approaches are being developed that use over-the-air or wireless power transmission between a transmitter and a receiver coupled to the electronic device to be charged. The receive antenna collects the radiated power and rectifies it into usable power for powering the device or charging the battery of the device.
Wireless energy transmission may be based on coupling between a transmit antenna, a wireless receive antenna and a rectifying circuit embedded in the host electronic device to be powered or charged. An important element in wireless charging is the quality factor of a wireless receive antenna, which may be integrated within an electronic device. The quality factor of a wireless receive antenna may be affected by a magnetic field existing proximate the wireless receive antenna. In addition to a wireless receive antenna, an electronic device may include various conductive components, which may undesirably influence the performance of an associated wireless receive antenna. Specifically, the conductive components may adversely impact the behavior of a magnetic field existing adjacent a wireless receive antenna. There is a need to provide an electronic device having a receive antenna integrated therein and configured in a manner to enhance the quality factor and the inductance of the integrated receive antenna.